


Day 27 of Write Every Day in November 2016 (Snowy Proposal)

by twerdgirl



Series: Write Every Day in November 2016 [27]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerdgirl/pseuds/twerdgirl
Summary: Two people share a romantic moment on a quiet moonlit night





	

It was a cold winter night and the snow glistened under the moonlight. Two figurines one much taller than the other were slowly strolling with hands clasped together. They climbed up a hill that lead to an overlook of the city. The lights below shined like stars It was perfect and beautiful.   
  
The two forms moved closer together and shared an embrace. Then one of the silhouette knelt down onto the cold snowy ground and opened something. The other figures hands moved to cover their mouth as they nodded. The figure on the ground stood and the two silhouettes kissed.


End file.
